A Percabeth Christmas
by PurplePandaPower
Summary: A cute percabeth story set as if The Lost Hero never happened. Takes place at Christmas time. I hope you like it and please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! I know a lot of you are probably thinking I'm dead by now but I'm here and ready to start writing again. :D**

**This is just going to be a cute little Percabeth story set at Christmas time since I'm already getting into the holiday spirit. I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot, or if I should add more chapters. Let me know if you want more! This is set as if the Lost Hero never happened. So anyways here it is and please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

"SNEAK ATTACK", I yelled as I ran out of my hiding spot behind a tree and tackled an unsuspecting Annabeth into the snow.

"What are you doing here Percy?" she squealed excitedly as she threw snow into my hopelessly messy hair. "I thought you had a full day of school"?

"One of the boilers overheated so my Christmas vacation starts two whole hours early." I replied as I helped her up off the damp ground. "You know what that means?"

"I have an extra two hours of looking at your awful bed head?" she teased, brushing the snow off her teal jacket and skinny jeans.

I gave her my best kicked-puppy look and pretended to be deeply hurt.

"Oh, you know I love you" Annabeth retorted.

I grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her along.

"By the way, it's not much of a sneak attack if you're shrieking like a crazy person", she said.

"I don't need your sass alright" I joked. Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, her soft blonde hair brushing against my cheek. She hooked her arm through mine as we trudged along through the snow.

Annabeth's POV

We arrived at Percy's apartment frozen inside out. "Hi Sally", I said as Percy's mom walked into the room, followed closely by Paul.

"Great to see you Annabeth" she replied, you're just in time to help me bake cookies.

"Mom", Percy complained," I'm sure Annabeth doesn't want to-"

"I would LOVE to", I interrupted. Percy looked at me in surprise" What I like to bake okay?" I followed Sally into the kitchen before he had a chance to respond.

"So what kind of cookies are we making?" I questioned.

"Whatever we want", Sally replied with a grin.

Several hours later, we were rocking out to Christmas songs finishing off our fourth batch of cookies. I stole one of the gingerbread cookies off of a cooling rack and devoured the warm deliciousness. Sally and I were decorating our latest creation: sugar cookies! The chocolate cringles, our fifth and final batch of cookies were being baked to perfection in the oven. I spread some blue frosting on a gigantic sugar cookie, put it on a small plate and went to go find Percy.

Percy's POV

I was lying on the couch when Annabeth walked in. "Hey, how are the cookie masterpieces coming?"

"You tell me" she replied, breaking off a piece of the most delicious looking sugar cookie I have ever seen. She even put blue frosting on it. She fed me the cookie, as I sat up, gesturing for her to sit next to me.

"Thim im empellent." I said through mouthfuls of cookie.

"What?!" she giggled.  
I swallowed the cookie and said, more clearly this time, "This is excellent."

"Well I'm glad" she responded, nibbling on a piece of cookie. We finished the cookie in a matter of minutes. "I better go help clean up"

"No, I'll get it" I stated, "I can tell you've worked hard from the awesomeness of these cookies."

She kissed me on the cheek in thanks, and curled up on the couch.

When I returned twenty minute later from helping my mom clean up (okay, and eating cookies too), Annabeth was sound asleep. I placed a blanket on top of her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Annabeth" I whispered then turned off the light and headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back with another chapter! I decided I would continue the story so that I could actually have part of the story take place on Christmas. So chapter 1 takes place on December 21. Anyways I really hope your enjoy and please take the time to review! It helps me write better chapters for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but that would be an awesome Christmas present :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

December 22

Percy's POV

I woke up on the floor, my face mashed between an itchy blanket and my desk chair. I couldn't remember my dream exactly, but I'm almost certain it involved a tap dancing Grover, and a forest nymph becoming Mrs. O'Leary's new favorite toy…..

Anyways, after I peeled myself off of the floor, I brushed my teeth so I wouldn't scare Annabeth away with monster breath when I woke her up with a kiss. I crept silently down the stairs and walked into the living room only to find a deserted couch, the blanket folded neatly and placed next to a piece of old stationary we keep lying around. I walked over and picked up the note.

Percy,

My flight to go see my dad for Christmas got moved up because of that huge storm coming in. Sorry we didn't get to spend the day together like we planned. I'll Iris message you when I get to my dad's place. Merry Christmas.

Love Annabeth

Disappointed, I went to put the note back only to notice a package that had been underneath it. It read, "To Percy, Love Annabeth. Mercy Christmas."

I placed my present under the tree and went to go gather Annabeth's gift. I looked down at the delicate golden bracelet resting peacefully on sparkly red tissue paper. I closed the lid of the jewelry box in dismay. I would never get to see her reaction to such a special gift. I made a mental note to send the bracelet in the mail later and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

Annabeth's POV

I stared at the large board in the airport, completely flabbergasted. Cancelled. My flight was cancelled. Wasn't moving my flight up a whole day earlier supposed to avoid this?! But no, all flights in and out of the airport were shut down until further notice. What would I do? Where would I go?! How would I get word to my dad? I really didn't want to risk making a phone call. The last thing I needed was monsters coming after me. In the middle of my panic attack, I calmed down as a grin spread across my face. I knew exactly what I would do. I grabbed my suitcase and went to go get a taxi. It looked like I would be spending Christmas with Percy after all.


End file.
